


Scent - SoonHoon Version

by Kusumah01



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Fanfiction, Fluff, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 20:50:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16860073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kusumah01/pseuds/Kusumah01
Summary: Saat dua orang bertemu kemudian jatuh hati. Apakah itu takdir?





	Scent - SoonHoon Version

**Author's Note:**

> Halo!  
> Kembali dengan work baru padahal masih banyak yang belum selesai, hahaha  
> Semoga suka dan selamat membaca!

**Scent – SoonHoon Ver.**

**by -dRe-**

 

 

Matahari sudah hampir bergulir menuju puncak. Dengan tergesa ia berlari sembari mengancingkan kemeja hitamnya yang baru terkancing separuh kemudian memasukannya ke dalam celana asal-asalan. Rambut hitamnya berantakan tak tentu arah dan umpatan kecil keluar dari bibir mungil nan tipis itu. Hari ini, Lee Jihoon bangun kesiangan dan terlambat mengikuti kelas pagi untuk kedua kalinya.

Matanya yang tajam bergerak liar dan kemudian berbinar riang tatkala ia melihat sebuah mulut gang tak jauh di depannya; sebuah jalan pintas.

 _“Kau beruntung hari ini, Lee Jihoon!”_ ujarnya dalam hati dengan senyum mengembang di wajah. Langkahnya semakin bertambah cepat sebelum akhirnya berhenti mendadak tepat di mulut gang dan senyuman di wajah seputih pualam itu pun menghilang seketika.

 _“Mati kau, Jihoon!”_ umpatnya lagi dalam hati dan seketika menyesali pilihannya untuk bergadang kemarin malam; maraton menonton film kesukaan dan berakhir dengan bangun kesiangan. Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar, jalan pintas yang diharapkan kini tinggal angan-angan semata.

Tak jauh di depannya, tengah berdiri segerombolan preman disertai dengan bau alkohol yang menyengat. Dan ia kembali mengumpat karena kini gerombolan itu telah menyadari kehadirannya yang berdiri mematung di depan mulut gang.

“Hei, lihat siapa yang datang.” Ujar salah satu dari mereka sembari berjalan sempoyongan; menghampiri dirinya. Dahinya mengernyit ketika bau menyengat itu semakin menguar; menusuk indra penciumannya dan membuatnya mundur satu langkah.

“Dari bajunya, nampaknya ia orang kaya.” Ujar yang lain menimpali. Dan tak lama berselang, preman-preman itu sudah mengerubunginya.

“Serahkan uangmu!” ujar preman pertama yang menghampirinya. Ia pun berdecih; menatap tajam laki-laki itu.

“Yang benar saja? Mana mungkin aku mau?” geramnya pelan lengkap dengan delikan matanya yang tajam. _“Uh, habislah kau, Jihoon!”_

“Oh, kau berani melawan, huh?” ujar yang lain mencemooh dan semakin mendekat. Dengan segera Lee Jihoon berdiri waspada dan mengambil kuda-kuda dengan tangan terkepal di depan wajah.

Lelaki di depannya melayangkan tinjunya yang untungnya bisa ia hindari. Namun naas, sebuah tendangan keras telak mendarat di punggungnya; membuatnya terhuyung dan terbatuk-batuk. Dan para preman itu tertawa terbahak.

“Sudah, jangan sok jago! Serahkan saja uangmu kalau kau ingin selamat!”

“Cih! Dalam mimpimu, sialan!” ujarnya sembari memasang kuda-kuda kembali; memandangi para preman itu satu per satu dengan kepalan tangan teracung; siap melayangkan pukulan. Dan perkelahian yang tak terelakan itu pun dimulai.

 

***

 

Nafasnya mulai tersengal dan memburu. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit dan kaku akibat banyaknya pukulan dan tendangan yang telah ia terima. Pandanganya perlahan mulai buram; terhalang darah yang mengalir agak deras dari pelipis kanannya yang terluka. Ia sudah kelelahan dan hanya bisa duduk bertumpu dengan sebelah lutut yang terangkat; mengacuhkan sekeliling termasuk para preman yang semakin berjalan mendekat. Ia pun memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat dengan kepala tertunduk rendah. _“Sial! Aku tak boleh kalah di sini!”_

“Kalau saja kau memberikan uangmu.” Ejek lelaki itu dengan senyum menyeringai sembari menendang punggung Lee Jihoon sekali lagi; membuatnya tersungkur sembari terbatuk-batuk.

“Habisi dia!” seru preman itu yang langsung disambut riuh sorakan para preman lainnya.

Tubuh mungil itu pun menegang dengan mata yang masih terpejam; otaknya berpikir keras mencari jalan keluar. Ia bisa merasakan para preman itu semakin mendekat; membuat tubuhnya kian meremang. Ia mencoba mengangkat tangannya sebelum kembali terkulai lemah; Jihoon sadar, ia sudah mencapai batas. Tak ada pilihan lain selain menyerah. Dengan mata terpejam dan rahang yang terkatup rapat, ia menyiapkan dirinya untuk menerima pukulan-pukulan itu.

Menit berlalu, namun Jihoon masih tak merasakan apapun. Dirinya masih terduduk di sana menunggu serangan yang tak kunjung tiba hingga wangi harum tiba-tiba menyelusup indra penciuman pria bertubuh pendek itu; membuat Lee Jihoon serta merta membuka matanya.

Sudut matanya dengan segera menangkap sepasang sepatu boots hitam mengkilat, kemudian naik perlahan, menelurusi sepasang kaki jenjang nan kokoh yang dibalut celana kulit hitam ketat, menuju badan ramping nan tegap berbalut jaket kulit yang sama hingga mendarat pada wajah berahang tegas, berhidung mancung dengan mata segaris dan pipi bulat berisi. Dan Lee Jihoon diam terpaku sembari menatap wajah pria di hadapannya.

Pria itu kemudian berjongkok dan dengan hati-hati tangannya terulur kearah wajah si pemuda mungil; membuatnya sedikit tersentak saat jemari lentik itu menyentuh luka terbuka yang melintang di pelipis Lee Jihoon.

“Masih sakit?”

Pertanyaan dari pria itu membuat Lee Jihoon tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia menganggukan kepalanya dan pria itu pun tersenyum sembari merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sehelai sapu tangan sebelum memberikannya pada Jihoon.

Dengan ragu-ragu Jihoon pun menerimanya. Lelaki itu pun kembali tersenyum kemudian mengusak kepalanya pelan sebelum berdiri hingga kemudian berbalik dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan Lee Jihoon yang kembali terpaku; tenggelam dalam lamunannya.

Waktu berlalu dan Lee Jihoon pun akhirnya tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia menunduk menatap benda dalam genggamannya sembari tersenyum kecil hingga ia mengangkat wajahnya; melihat sekeliling untuk kemudian terkesiap.

“Holly shit!” serunya terkaget setengah mati dengan mulut terbuka dan mata semi sipitnya membelalak lebar menatap pemandangan yang tersaji di hadapannya; tubuh para preman itu terkapar di tanah tak sadarkan diri dengan darah menghiasi wajah mereka. Ia pun bergidik ngeri dan dengan segera menyeret tubuh kecilnya berlari meninggalkan gang sempit itu; mengacuhkan rasa sakit yang mendera.

 

 

-*-

 

 

Dua minggu berselang, luka yang didapat dari perkelahian dengan para preman itu telah sembuh. Kini Lee Jihoon tengah duduk di kursi sebuah bar sembari menyeruput minumannya; sekaleng cola yang dicampur whisky. Matanya yang tajam menatap sekeliling dengan malas. Tanktop hitam ketat membalut tubuh mungil namun berotot itu beserta celana kulit dengan warna serupa yang membalut kaki rampingnya.

Otaknya tak henti-henti memutar kejadian dua minggu lalu. Ia masih tak bisa percaya bagaimana seorang pria yang terlihat lemah lembut –meski wajah tegasnya mengatakan sebaliknya– itu sangat kuat hingga bisa mengalahkan sekumpulan preman mabuk itu tanpa luka sedikitpun. Kulitnya yang putih sangat kontras dengan surai oranye yang membingkai wajahnya yang lembut namun tegas disaat bersamaan. Dan aroma lelaki itu menjadi satu-satunya hal yang paling membekas dalam ingatan seorang Lee Jihoon. Aroma yang sangat harum yang memberinya perasaan hangat, nyaman dan rasa aman saat ia menghirupnya.

Terhanyut dalam lamunan, membuat Lee Jihoon lupa dengan keadaan disekitarnya. Sebuah remasan pada bokongnya lah yang menyadarkannya. Ia pun menoleh kesamping kirinya; menelusuri lengan yang mengganggunya itu hingga ke wajah pemiliknya yang sedang mengerling nakal padanya. Ia meringis dan dengan segera menepis lengan itu sembari mendumal dalam hati. _“Kenapa ini selalu terjadi padaku?!”_

Jihoon tersenyum paksa sembari bergeser menjauh dari lelaki yang melecehkannya itu; tak ingin menyebabkan keributan yang berujung pada perkelahian tak jelas. Namun sepertinya lelaki itu terlalu mabuk untuk menyadari bahwa keberadaannya tak diinginkan. Lelaki itu malah kembali mencoba meremas pantatnya yang dengan segera ditepis Jihoon sembari menatap lelaki hidung belang itu tajam. Jihoon mengatupkan rahangnya rapat-rapat saat lelaki itu akhirnya berhasil meremas bokongnya saat ia akan berdiri; membuat emosinya memuncak seketika sampai ke ubun-ubun.

Namun belum sempat berkata apapun, wangi yang tak asing itu kembali menyeruak. Jihoon merasakan sepasang tangan melingkar erat dipinggangnya; memeluknya dari belakang sembari membenamkan kepalanya diperpotongan leher Jihoon. Tubuhnya sedikit menegang sebelum akhirnya ia menghela nafas dalam. Lee Jihoon mengenal wangi itu; wangi si pria bersurai oranye.

Perlahan ia pun mencondongkan tubuhnya ke belakang, bersandar pada dada yang bidang dan kokoh itu dengan kepala yang sedikit miring ke arah kiri; memberikan askes pada pria bersurai oranye itu untuk mencium lehernya. Lelaki bersurai oranye itu bergumam pelan sebelum kemudian mengangkat wajahnya dan mencium pelipisnya lembut.

“Maaf membuatmu menunggu, sayang.”

“Hm.” Gumam Jihoon pelan sembari mengangguk kecil; wajahnya sedikit bersemu merah. Ia pun melirik kesamping, dan mendapati lelaki kurang ajar itu sudah pergi meninggalkanya; membuatnya bisa bernafas lega.

“Terima kasih.” Ujar Jihoon lirih sembari menepuk pelan lengan pria itu. Seolah mengerti, perlahan pria itu pun melepaskan pelukannya sembari terkekeh pelan dan duduk di samping Jihoon. Sebuah senyuman terlukis di wajah tegasnya.

Malam ini, pria itu memakai celana kulit hitam dengan kemeja hitam yang hanya terkancing setengah; memperlihatkan sebagian kulit tubuhnya yang putih bersih, dan topi fedora yang menghiasi kepalanya. Mata sipitnya yang tajam itu dihiasi eyeliner hitam; semakin mempertegasnya.

Lee Jihoon menelan ludahnya kasar. Malam ini pria itu sangat tampan, memikat dan seksi. Dan aroma tubuhnya semakin memenuhi ruang penciuman Jihoon; membuat kepalanya terasa ringan seolah melayang. Sungguh memabukkan.

“Boleh aku tahu namamu?” Tanyanya penasaran. Matanya tak lepas menatap pria itu yang tengah menegak minumannya itu; memperhatikan setiap lekuk wajahnya dengan cermat untuk kemudian disimpan dalam memori otaknya.

Pria itu lantas menoleh dan tersenyum tipis; meletakkan kembali minumannya sebelum berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Jihoon menengadahkan wajahnya; menatap pria yang kini tengah berdiri di hadapannya itu. Pria itu mencondongkan tubuhnya kemudian mencium dahi Jihoon; menepuk pipinya pelan setelahnya sembari terkekeh, dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan Lee Jihoon yang kini duduk terpaku, menatap punggung yang perlahan menghilang itu dengan berbagai macam pikiran berkecamuk di kepalanya.

 

 

-*-

 

 

Sekali lagi Lee Jihoon menemukan dirinya tergopoh-gopoh menerobos keramaian; hampir terlambat lagi dalam mengikuti kelas paginya. Ia pun mempercepat langkahnya, bersusah payah menghindari orang-orang yang sibuk berlalu-lalang. Tangannya sibuk berkutat dengan tali tas selempangnya yang entah mengapa hari itu sangat susah diatur; membuatnya tidak menyadari kedatangan seseorang yang tengah berjalan dari arah berlawanan hingga keduanya bertabrakan tanpa bisa terhindarkan.

Dengan cepat ia meminta maaf tanpa sekalipun mengangkat wajahnya; terlalu sibuk menjaga keseimbangan badan dan tasnya yang hampir terlepas. Dan sekilas sudut matanya menangkap pakaian orang yang ditabraknya; _baggy jeans_ , sepatu _sneakers_ , dan kaus oblong polos. Sementara itu, orang yang ia tabrak menepuk kepalanya pelan dua kali untuk kemudian berlalu dengan ponsel yang masih menempel ditelinganya.

“Ya? Ah, bukan apa-apa, Gyu. Beritahu Ayahku kalau aku akan pergi.”

Mata Jihoon membulat seketika saat mendengar suara serta wangi khas yang menyeruak saat orang itu berjalan melewatinya. Cepat-cepat ia berbalik, meraih tangan orang tersebut dan menariknya; membuat pria itu berhenti dan menengok ke arahnya. Dan Jihoon kembali dibuat terkejut.

_“Ah! Lelaki itu!”_

Pria yang sama yang telah menolongnya dua kali. Si pria bersurai oranye. Sinar matahari yang cukup terang membuatnya mengenali wajah pria itu lebih baik dibandingkan saat di klub malam waktu itu. Ia pun membuka mulutnya, hendak mengatakan sesuatu namun pria itu lebih dulu mendahuluinya.

“Sebaiknya kau segera berangkat, Jihoonie, atau kau akan terlambat.” Ujarnya lembut dengan senyum tipis terukir dibibirnya; membuat Jihoon terdiam mematung. Pria itu terkekeh kecil sebelum melepaskan genggaman Jihoon dan kemudian berbalik pergi.

“Hm? Ah, tidak. Sudah kubilang, bukan apa-apa, Kim Mingyu.”

Sebuah benturan di bahu membuat Lee Jihoon terkesiap dan menarik napas dalam dengan mata semi sipitnya yang membulat lebar.

“Bagaimana ia bisa tahu namaku?!” serunya dengan kedua tangan memegangi pipinya; terkejut bukan main. Tak sekalipun ia hiraukan tatapan orang-orang yang memandanginya dengan aneh. Ia pun berjinjit, mencoba mencari sosok pria itu diantara kerumunan orang-orang sebelum kembali berseru kaget untuk kesekian kalinya saat matanya menangkap display sebuah toko.

“Sial! Aku terlambat!” teriaknya sembari berlari terburu-buru menuju halte bus.

 

 

-*-

 

 

Ia menghembuskan nafasnya lelah sembari melepaskan sepatunya asal. Bulir peluh menghiasi wajahnya. Kelasnya hari ini sungguh menguras tenaga. Dan panas terik yang menyengat hanya menambah rasa lelahnya menjadi berkali-kali lipat. Ia berjalan gontai menyusuri koridor rumahnya sembari mengelus-elus perutnya yang berbunyi dan tangan yang lain menyeret tas yang awalnya ia geletakan di lantai begitu saja.

“Aku pulang!” Ujarnya lemah.

“Ah, Jihoonie? Kau sudah pulang, nak? Tolong kemari sebentar!” Seru Ibunya dari arah ruang tamu; membuatnya mengurungkan niat menuju dapur dan berbelok ke arah ruang tamu.

“Sini, nak! Ayah ingin mengenalkanmu pada seseorang.” Sahut Ayahnya kemudian sesaat setelah ia tiba di ambang pintu dengan kepala sedikit tertunduk dan tangan yang masih memegangi perut.

Perlahan ia pun berjalan mendekati tempat Ayahnya duduk masih dengan kepala tertunduk dan tangan yang mengelusi perutnya; dalam hati berharap orang tuanya tidak akan lama berbicara. Ia sudah sangat kelaparan.

Baru beberapa langkah mendekat, tanpa sengaja sudut matanya menangkap sepasang kaki jenjang berbalut celana bahan khas orang kantoran lengkap dengan sepatu pantopel mengkilat. Penasaran, ia pun menelusuri kaki itu hingga akhirnya sampai pada wajah pemiliknya. Dan matanya membulat kaget.

“Jihoonie, kenalkan, namanya Kwon Soonyoung, tunanganmu.” Ujar Ayahnya sembari tersenyum lebar. Kepalanya berputar cepat; menatap Ayahnya dengan mulut terbuka.

“Apa?” Tanyanya tak percaya. Sedangkan Ibunya hanya tertawa kecil melihat ekpresi wajah anaknya itu yang menurutnya sangat lucu dan menggemaskan.

“Dia Kwon Soonyoung, putra keluarga Kwon yang Ayah ceritakan padamu kemarin. Ayah ingin mempererat hubungan keluarga kita dengan menikahkanmu dengannya.”

Mendengar penjelasan Ayahnya, Lee Jihoon hanya bisa mengangguk kaku; otaknya masih mencerna informasi yang baru saja didengarnya. Pria itu adalah lelaki yang ingin dikenalkan Ayahnya kemarin?

Seolah mengerti, pria itu pun berdiri dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya untuk kemudian berjalan pelan, menghampiri Jihoon yang tengah berdiri terpaku; membuat Jihoon menengadah dan menatap wajahnya lamat-lamat.

“Kwon Soonyoung.” bisik Jihoon lirih. Entah mengapa ia menyukai bagaimana dengan mudahnya nama itu meluncur dari mulutnya.

“Soonyoung.” Ujarnya lagi sembari menggigit bibirnya; pipinya kini terasa panas.

“Ya, sayang?” sahut pria itu sembari menangkup pipinya dan membelai wajahnya lembut dengan senyuman yang terus terukir di wajah tegasnya.

“Calon suamiku?”

Lelaki itu kembali tersenyum; membuat matanya membentuk garis seperti jarum jam diangka sepuluh-sepuluh; sangat tampan.

“Calon suamimu.” Ujarnya pelan sembari mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup bibir Jihoon lembut.

Semburat merah menghiasi pipi seputih pualam Lee Jihoon. Ia tersenyum tersipu dan kemudian berjinjit; mengecup balik bibir lelaki itu sebelum kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang lelaki itu dengan wajah merah merona; malu. Tangannya perlahan memeluk tubuh tegap lelaki itu yang disambut pria itu dengan melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Jihoon. Ia pun mendesah puas dan kembali menghirup dalam-dalam aroma khas yang menguar dari tubuh lelakinya itu.

“Aku menyukainya.” Gumamnya pelan sembari mempererat pelukannya. Pria itu, Kwon Soonyoung, hanya tersenyum kecil kemudian mencium dahinya lembut.

“Aku tahu.”

 

 

 

-End-

 

*Pernah dipublikasikan di AFF dengan cast WooGyu; dengan sedikit perubahan.


End file.
